


Miracle

by gillianaunofficial



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, honestly, this is just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: This is just a mini fic and not the best writing but I saw the idea and wanted to use it so yeah.





	Miracle

“Shh, Celeste, Mommy’s trying to sleep.” The baby was wrapped crying, in Mulder’s arms. He rocked slowly side to side, comforting her. It was 11:00 PM, the 6th March. Slowly Celeste began to stop crying but she was still awake.  
“Okay, okay. Do you want to hear a story?” Mulder asked as though he was expecting a reply. Celeste just gazed at him with her big baby blue eyes. “Okay.” Mulder sat down in the chair next to Celeste’s crib. She sat in his lap, wriggling and sucking her thumb.  
“Okay, Celeste, I have a story for you. Do you want to know how your Mommy and Daddy met?” He paused. “Twenty seven years ago today, your Mommy walked into my office. She was the most beautiful person I’d ever and still have ever set eyes on. She’s still the same. Beautiful ginger hair and piercing blue eyes. Just like yours.” Mulder kissed Celeste on the forehead as she moved around. “She was sent to disprove the things I believed in. Our job was dangerous, it still is but now we have you. I’m not sure how long she was meant to stay with me but one year turned into five and five into ten and here we are. 27 years later. Our second child, you Celeste, we have a family, I know you aren’t old enough to understand this or even understand any of the words I’m saying but someday, when you’re older and when we’re even older I’ll tell you. I’ll tell you all the amazing experiences I’ve had and I’ve had with your Mommy, she’ll tell you too.” Mulder looked down, to find Celeste drifting off to sleep her head propped on his stomach. “Okay, I’ll put you to bed now.” Mulder murmured. He slowly and carefully lifted Celeste up and placed her down in her crib. She was sound asleep. Mulder stayed there for a minute, just watching Celeste’s sleeping form.  
“I love you. Our little miracle.” Mulder smiled. A miracle. That was what Celeste was.


End file.
